Carnaporco
by Anninha.G
Summary: A trupe de Naruto viajam para curtir o carnaval brasileiro... /SasuSaku


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto

**Aviso¹:** Essa oneshot não me pertence. Pertence a minha amiga/sister Karlla. E ela me pediu para postar aqui usando minha conta.

**Aviso²:** Essa oneshot foi feita para participar de um desafio no Nyah. o Tema era carnaval e tinha que conter a frase: O que diabos eu faço com esse porco?

**Aviso³:** Essa oneshot contém hentai.

**- Karlla:** Obrigada de novo Anna xD Espero que curtam pessoal.

**Carnaporco**

escrita por: Karlla Monteiro

Sakura Haruno

Como era divertida toda essa muvuca. Quando Naruto insistiu para que eu e Sasuke viajássemos com ele e Hinata para o Brasil em época de carnaval, não poderia imaginar que seria assim. Os brasileiros realmente são muito animados. Não fomos para o Rio de Janeiro assistir os desfiles, queríamos mesmo era sombra e água fresca. Viemos para as praias do nordeste brasileiro. Ainda sim, fugimos dos desfiles das escolas de samba, mas podemos assistir desfiles de fantasias muitos estranhas.

Mais uma vez, brasileiros são muito animados.

Entrei no hotel onde estamos hospedados e subi para meu quarto. Nosso quarto melhor dizendo...

Entrei no cômodo e encontrei Sasuke kun com uma expressão revoltada na cara. Sentado no sofá ele me olhou feio.

- Porque você me fez vir para cá? – ele me perguntou

- Estamos de férias Sasuke kun. Viajar para outros países é sempre bom.

- Claro que sim, mas o Brasil em época de carnaval? Sakura isso é loucura.

- Você não está acostumado, relaxe Sasuke kun.

- Relaxar? Eu até queria, mas é impossível com um barulho maldito lá fora. – bufou – Qual o problema desse povo? Estão ridículos.

- Você aceitou vir para cá, agora pare de reclamar.

Olhei nervosa para ele, Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços e olhou feio para a televisão. Suspirei, seria longo esse carnaval.

Andei até a cama e encontrei algo exótico encima da mesma. Algo rosa e purpurinado que chamava muito a atenção.

- O que é isso? – virei-me para encarar Sasuke.

- Naruto colocou aí. Ele disse que mais tarde irá ter um bloco de animais e que deveremos estar fantasiados.

- Animais? Com isso? – franzi o cenho para aquelas purpurinas e para aquele rabinho enrolado – Sinto muito para Naruto.

Peguei aquela fantasia e me dirigi para a porta.

- Aonde vai?

- Entregar essa fantasia para quem deverá usar.

Sasuke não disse mais nada, eu saí do quarto indo em direção ao quarto de minha adorável amiga. Naruto realmente é um sem noção ao me entregar essa fantasia. Qual é? Ele achou que eu ia gostar só porque é rosa?

Bati na porta umas duas vezes...

- Testuda? O que foi?

- Ino, Naruto se enganou com as fantasias, essa é sua. – sorri

Ela pegou a fantasia temerosa. Abriu lentamente aquela roupa e a purpurina caia como cascata no chão do corredor do hotel.

- Mas... – ela olhou para mim – O que diabos eu faço com esse porco?

- Bem Ino porca, isso é da sua natureza não é?

- Sakura... – esbravejou irritada – Não vou usar isso.

- Eu sei. Fiz isso apenas para me livrar dessa coisa rosa.

- Então se livre do seu cabelo. – sorriu

- Cale-se!

Me virei aliviada e fui para o meu quarto.

Entrei nele e me deparei com Sasuke andando de um lado para o outro. Ele está com um sério problema e irá me dar dor de cabeça.

- Está querendo fazer um buraco no chão? – perguntei com ironia

- Estou ficando louco.

- Hm... – murmurei com desdém

- Sakura estou falando sério e você me vem com hm...?

- E o que eu posso fazer? Quem está ficando louco é você e ainda não sei o motivo.

- Isso tudo. Ficar nesse quarto o dia todo.

- Então saia do quarto. – aproximei-me dele – Naruto te chamou para dar um volta, você que não quis.

- Sair do quarto para ser arrastado por aqueles lunáticos sem noção?

- Pensei que o louco aqui fosse você.

- Não consigo manter um dialogo decente com você. – ele olhou friamente para mim e se sentou na cama – Odeio carnaval.

- Sasuke... Olhe para mim. – esperei ele me olhar, ah... Se Sasuke estiver ficando louco, é o louco mais lindo que eu já vi. – Respire fundo e conte até dez.

E assim ele o fez.

- Não adiantou...

- Você precisa aliviar essa tensão sabia? Se a contagem não resolveu devemos fazer outra coisa.

- O que você sugere? – Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente para mim

Cinco minutos depois...

- Ioga? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas – Está falando sério?

- Sim. Quando estou nervosa, ansiosa e qualquer outro tipo, sempre faço ioga. Me ajuda bastante. O que você estava pensando quando disse para fazermos outra coisa?

- Algo bem melhor que ioga, isso eu tenho certeza.

- Então diga. Se for algo para aliviar seu estresse eu ajudarei com prazer.

- Não é algo que se mostre com palavras e sim com ações.

Olhei-o confusa... Não sabia realmente do que Sasuke estava falando. Levantei do chão e o encarei. Após alguns segundos pensando e vendo sua expressão safada pude deduzir o que era.

- Acho que está na hora do seu remédio contra loucura. – aproximei dele desabotoando minha blusa

Sasuke enlaçou minha cintura com seus braços e me levou para a cama.

/Sakura Haruno

Com um beijo feroz e ardente Sasuke iniciou o trajeto pelo corpo da Haruno. Sentia o calor do corpo dela, fazendo seu corpo aquecer-se, sentia a respiração dela quase no mesmo ritmo da sua própria, observando cada reação do corpo dela. Entreabria seus lábios rapidamente para o ar sair e tomar mais fôlego.

- E você ainda queria me aliviar com ioga...

Não conseguira prestar atenção em tudo o que Sasuke dissera. Tudo se perdia ao sentir a mão dele sobre seu pescoço, deslizando-se suavemente por sua, sabia apenas que o queria tanto como ele a queria. Sakura suspira fechando completamente seus olhos.

Ele sentia-se completamente envolvido a ela. Queria-a naquele instante.

Terminando de se deliciar por aqueles lábios, Sakura se livrou rapidamente de suas roupas. Retirando o olhar do corpo da Haruno, Sasuke igualmente retira suas roupas, permanecendo apenas com sua boxer preta que enjaulava aquela vontade pulsante.

Olhava aqueles olhos verdes sobre os seus, olhando-o como sempre de um jeito que só ela já o olhara um dia. Tocava a pele macia de Sakura, após levar sua mão até a cintura fina e delicada que ela possuía, pressionava sua mão na cintura dela, acariciando-a e puxando-a para si fitando-a em seus olhos sem nem ao menos piscar.

O calor fazia-se presente ao corpo do casal mais uma vez, estes que se olhavam de forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo calorosa. Tocava a face dele agora com as duas mãos, como se quisesse prendê-lo a si para sempre. Sentia as mãos dele agora explorarem seu corpo lenta e suavemente, sentindo cada toque dele fazer seu corpo esquentar-se e arrepiar-se diante de sua ansiedade e seu desejo por ele, que a beijava cada vez mais apaixonado por cada parte do corpo de Sakura, por cada toque de seus lábios e por sentir seu corpo grudado ao dela cada segundo mais.

Ele separava-se dela por alguns instantes, olhando-a mais uma vez com aquele olhar que a deixara tão envergonhada, mas que agora era exatamente da forma que queria ser vista por ele.

Ela tocava cada parte do corpo de Sasuke com amor e malícia, o deixando fazer o mesmo consigo. Sentia o toque dele cada vez mais íntimo e cada vez mais excitante. Suspirava docemente quando ele tocava-a mais profundamente e ele, sentia seu corpo estremecer cada vez que ela demonstrava-se daquele jeito, inflamado

- Sasuke kun agora...

Sasuke a viu fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior. Sem mais delongas tirou sua boxer e se aproximou da intimidade molhada dela.

A jovem unia seu corpo ainda mais ao dele, enquanto sentia ele realizar o que ela havia acabado de dizer, tornando-a dele por completo.

Sasuke permanecia com seu olhar fixo ao dela, agora com seu corpo no dela da forma mais intensa possível, seu coração era disparado dentro do peito e sua respiração levemente falha, assim como a da Haruno.

- Sabe que só vim nessa maldita viagem por você não é? – murmurou em seu ouvido – Aishiteru Sakura.

Ela simplesmente aproveitava cada segundo que era dele. Não queria dizer nada, só ouvir e sentir. Na verdade nem ao menos sabia se conseguiria dizer algo caso tentasse, pois então, preferia ficar sem tentar deixando apenas seu corpo e suas atitudes falarem por si.

Tempos depois os dois descansavam na cama, ofegantes, suados, apaixonados.

- Ainda continua louco? – Sakura o olhou com ironia

- Louco por você.

Antes mesmo de conseguirem se aproximar para se beijarem a porta é surpreendida por várias batidas.

- Teme, Sakura chan! Devemos ir logo.

- O que esse dobe ta querendo? – Sasuke bufou

- Aquele negócio de fantasia...

- Ele acha mesmo que sairei daqui para entrar naquela multidão eufórica?

- Se não sairmos, - Sakura se levantou – ele vai quebrar a porta.

- Estou avisando, se não me deixarem entrar vou arrombar essa Porta.

- Viu?

Sasuke murmurou alguma coisa que Sakura não conseguiu compreender.

- Já estamos indo Naruto, espere apenas eu tomar banho.

- Cinco minutos Sakura chan!

- Vamos Sasuke. Pro banheiro. – a rosada corou ao ver o olhar malicioso que Sasuke lhe lançava – Apenas para tomar banho.

Sasuke se levantou da cama e andou em passos rápidos para perto da mulher que o deixa louco.

- Será apenas um banho... – murmurou em seu ouvido

x.x.x

- Como vocês demoraram. Sakura chan, onde está sua fantasia?

- Você acha mesmo que eu iria usar aquilo?

- Mas combina com você, rosa e purpurinado. – sorriu

- Eu por acaso tenho purpurina Naruto?

- É acompanhada por um teme bem purpurinado.

- Está querendo morrer dobe? – Sasuke o fuzilou com os olhos – Vou arrancar cada cauda dessa raposa que está fantasiado.

- Aí estão vocês... – Ino apareceu no hall do hotel sorrindo

- Ino, você está ridícula. – Sakura gargalhou – Por que está usando isso?

- Sai kun adorou. Já que ele queria que eu usasse, então estou usando.

- Nem morta que se Sasuke kun me pedisse para usar isso, nem morta atenderia esse pedido.

- Ino tem como me emprestar essa fantasia depois? – Sasuke sorriu

- O que está dizendo Sasuke kun?

- Vamos ver se você não usará isso se seu pedir. – o moreno beijou Sakura – Apenas um divertimento certo?

- Um divertimento com porcos? Essa é sua fantasia?

- Ei meu amor, não crie caso. Você ficaria linda rosinha e purpurinada.

- Ta legal teme, essa conversa está ficando nojenta. – Naruto franziu os lábios – Vamos logo nos divertir.

- Hinata qual o problema dele? – Sasuke perguntou

- Ah... Eu não sei Sa-suke kun. Na-ru-to kun não tem problema.

- O louco aqui é você Sasuke. – Sakura segurou a mãos do namorado e foi para a entrada do hotel – Vamos logo pessoal!

Naruto gritou animado, segurou a mão da Hinata e correu atrás do teme. Sai sorriu para Ino e os seguiu também.

Lá fora o caos era intenso. Sasuke segurava fortemente a mão de Sakura, os homens a despia com os olhos. Estava deixando-o irritado.

- Preferia ter ficado no hotel sem essa multidão nos cercando a cada passo. Qual o problema desses caras? Se vestindo de mulheres...

- Sasuke, é uma festa. – sorriu – Você ficaria lindo se vestisse de mulher.

- Então essa é sua fantasia?

- Eu me visto com aquela fantasia de porco estúpida e você se veste de uma mulher bem gostosa. – o abraçou – O que acha?

- Mulher gostosa? – olhou-a intrigada

- Minha fantasia Sasuke kun. Para comemorarmos esse carnaval brasileiro.

- Tudo por você. O que eu não faço por você?

- Eu te amo Sasuke kun.

- Vamos logo para o quarto brincarmos de fantasias.

- Olhem aquilo! – Naruto apontou para umas mulheres vestidas de gatos e cachorros – Não é engraçado? Eles tem uma animação.

- Você acha isso divertido dobe? Por que não sai correndo atrás delas nu?

- Está louco teme. Não posso mostrar o que pertence a Hinata chan para todo mundo.

- Na-ruto kun. – Hinata corou com o comentário do namorado – Não diga essas coisas.

- Relaxe Hinata, somos namorados. Eles também fazem essas coisas. Antes de descermos Sakura chan e o teme estavam fazendo isso loucamente.

- Naruto! – Sakura o socou – Que inconveniência!

- No final essa viagem não foi uma idiotice. - o moreno murmurou no ouvido de Sakura - Essas estrelas são lindas.

- Não são somente as estrelas... Eu te amo Sasuke kun.


End file.
